1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a robot arm with a connector moved by motors and connected to a work arm for tools, workpieces, workpiece grippers or gripper changing systems, whereby the motors are located on the end of the work arm opposite the connector, and are connected by output connections with a gear wheel mounted in a swiveling axis of a swiveling head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On a robot arm described in German Patent No. DE-PS 27 17 870, the transmission combination of the "E+P" axes is not modular, i.e. it cannot be used flexibly. In addition, the work arm must be designed to be rigid, and therefore a higher profile mass must be rotated around the axis of the work arm. To achieve a specified positioning accuracy, therefore only a limited work stroke is possible in the direction of the "R" axis and an appropriately sized rotary drive is necessary to rotate the work arm around its "D" axis. The designation of the axes is in accordance with VDI Guidelines 2861. These guidelines and the above-cited patents are incorporated herein by reference as if the entire contents thereof were set forth herein.